1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shield cases, connectors using the same, and electronic equipment including the connectors.
2. Background Art
A conventional receptacle connector of this type has a tuboid shield case, a body accommodated in a back portion of the shield case, and a plurality of contacts arrayed in the body. Portions on the near side of the shield case and a surface on the near side of the body define a receiving hole for receiving a plug connector. The shield case has a pair of side walls opposed to each other, and a pair of elastic contact pieces provided in the side walls and elastically contactable with a plug connector received in the receiving hole, and a pair of connecting legs extended downward from the side walls to be connected to a circuit board by soldering (refer to Patent Literature 1).